Tan Solo un Paso
by Blackgirl-Marauder
Summary: One shot de James, Lily y Severus. Un enredo, relaciones que empiezan y terminan. Una explicación de qué fue lo que sucedió entre los tres...


Tan sólo un paso

Corrían por los pasillos sin mirar hacia ningún lado, las carcajadas de ambos inundaban el lugar como irradiando una luz cálida y de armonía y felicidad… Nada les impedía ser felices ahora. Ahora que ella había decidido darle aquella oportunidad tan esperada, y había entendido que él realmente quería hacerla feliz y que la amaba. Pero entonces mientras avanzaban camino a la puerta que conducía a los jardines, chocaron con algo, mejor dicho con alguien.

- ¡Me ensucias la ropa asquerosa sangre sucia!- Lily había caído al piso y Severus la miraba desde arriba con los ojos negros hechos furia y unas terribles ganas de matar, apuntándola con su varita. Pero James no le permitiría nunca que la lastimara.

- ¡Expeliarmus! ¡Cuerdum! ¡Petríficus totalum!- Los tres hechizos del moreno le dieron en el pecho a Severus que quedó sin varita, amarrado y petrificado de pies a cabeza, cayendo con un ruido seco al piso de adoquines. La pelirroja lloraba como ausente en su mundo, no dijo nada, ni si quiera atinó a hacer algún movimiento, nada más allí tirada en el piso dejó que las lágrimas cayeran mojándole las sonrosadas mejillas por la corrida.

- Lily ¿estás bien? Di algo al menos… perdóname por haberlo hechizado pero iba a hacerte daño y…-

- ¡Potter! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- el grito de la profesora Mcgonagall interrumpió al merodeador en sus disculpas, los ojos descolocados de la furiosa mujer indicaban que no era buen momento para quedarse callado.

- Profe…- pero nuevamente interrumpieron a James.

- Severus intentó atacarme Profesora, Seve… sev…- La pelirroja no soportó más la angustia y se desmayó en brazos del moreno sin poder decir más.

- Minerva lleve al alumno Snape a mi despacho y pídale al profesor Slughorn que se presente allí también, yo me encargaré junto con James de la muchacha.

Dumbledore había llegado y dio claramente una orden que se cumplió de inmediato, Minerva se alejaba con el Slytherin de allí mientras enviaba un Patronus a Horace.

James ¿puedes cargarla?- le pidió Albus y este sin más se levanto del suelo y cargo en brazos a Lily hasta la sala de Premios Anuales que compartían.

Escucha James debo irme, quiero hablar con el alumno Snape… así que encárgate de cuidar bien a Evans y yo luego vendré a verla ¿de acuerdo?- Albus esperaba una respuesta del merodeador quien no hacía más que pensar en ella, en la pelirroja…

¿pasa algo James?- le preguntó Dumbledore recordándole su presencia.

¿eh? No, no profesor, yo la cuidaré es solo que… que no puedo creer lo que ha pasado, nunca la vi tan triste y tan decepcionada como hoy.- le contestó el moreno.

Ella estará bien contigo a su lado James, tú solo cuídala.- le dijo el anciano director y sin más cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a James hundido en sus pensamientos.

Le dio a Lily una poción para que se despertara y mejorara… aguardó unos segundos sosteniéndole la mano y luego cuando vio que comenzaba a reaccionar le dijo:

Lily tranquila estás en tu habitación, estoy cuidándote.- Liliane finalmente pudo volver a la realidad y entonces pudo entender y recordar con cierto dolor que era lo que había sucedido. Alzó una mano y con mucho cuidado y delicadeza le acarició el rostro al moreno, para luego decirle:

Gracias James.- unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla y una se desvió hasta caer en la punta de su nariz, haciéndola sonreír.

No tienes que agradecer nada Lily, ahora descansa ¿si?- James Potter y Lily Evans… si alguien se hubiese atrevido a decir que ese par sería pareja algún día se le hubieran reído, se habían peleado tanta veces, eran rivales, pero como quien dice… del amor al odio solo queda un paso, y al parecer en el baile de Halloween James y Lily habían dejado ese paso atrás.

Sólo si te recuestas conmigo.- le pidió ella haciendo pucherito, después de todo era su novio ¿o no?

Será un placer Princesa.- dijo James mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se acurrucaba junto a ella, mientras reían felices de tenerse el uno al otro.

Pero escaleras arriba, en el despacho del Director alguien moría de a poco.

Severus Snape no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre de amores, pero sin embargo si se había enamorado, y de la persona incorrecta. Durante la infancia infeliz que tuvo la desgracia de vivir, conoció a esa pequeña pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño y que ahora también le robaba la vida, el corazón y hasta el alma, tal como si le hubiese dado el beso un Dementor, al verla junto a Potter había sentido que algo se iba de él, que algo se fugaba en un suspiro y cómo todo lo que había soñado decirle esa tarde se desvanecía. La odiaba, sí del amor al odio hay un solo paso, también en esa relación de amistad se había dejado atrás ese paso, pero para mal. La odiaba a ella y a Potter, odiaba pensar en que él le acariciara su suave piel, que la hiciera reír, que jugara con ella y hasta le dolía pensar en ellos como una familia, una familia que él jamás tendría porque se la habían quitado, se la habían arrebatado de sus manos, la posibilidad de ser feliz…

Sé en lo que piensas Severus, sé lo que sientes, créeme… pero no dependía de ti, ni de ella, ni de él, es tan solo la vida, y los cielos solo saben lo que ocurrirá.- Albus clavó sus ojos azules en los negros de Quejicus y no se sorprendió de ver una sombra en ellos, ya no sería el mismo, ahora solo quedaba cuidarlo para evitar locuras.

No sé de que me habla Señor Director, yo solo insulté a una inmunda que cayó sobre mí y espero mi castigo.- fue frío tal como esperaba el anciano, que sosteniéndole la mirada, esa que indaga en lo más profundo, le respondió:

Creo que no hay mayor castigo que el de perder a quien amas Severus, puedes retirarte si lo deseas.- bastaron esas palabras para que el alumno se parara del asiento y sin despedirse cruzara la puerta sin mirar atrás.

En tan solo un paso cambiaron las relaciones para siempre y como si estuviese predestinado no miraron más hacia atrás.

28/07/2008

Annie


End file.
